Among liquid crystal display devices, which are active matrix display devices, devices including auxiliary wiring lines are disclosed in the Related Art Documents of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-222895 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-249993 (Patent Document 2).
The liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes auxiliary wiring lines for repairing defects in the display region, the auxiliary wiring lines passing between input and output terminals in the IC mounting portion. The liquid crystal display device is also provided with through terminals, which are constituted of input terminals and output terminals electrically connected to each other in the IC, which drives the active matrix elements. Furthermore, the auxiliary wiring lines are connected to the output side of the through terminals, and collective pixel lines connected to respective RGB rows and used during image testing are connected to the input side of the through terminals.
Before mounting the IC that drives the active matrix elements, the collective pixel lines are cut by a laser or the like. After mounting the IC that drives the active matrix elements, the circuit is constituted only of wiring lines connected to the through terminals.
In the active matrix display device disclosed in Patent Document 2, inter-terminal shorting wiring lines that connect input wiring lines to the TFTs and wiring lines on the FPC (flexible printed circuit) substrate are cut by laser irradiation. If there are input wiring lines to TFTs with wiring disconnection defects, the cut inter-terminal shorting wiring lines are repaired with a metal complex, or the repair is conducted by skipping some of the inter-terminal shorting wiring lines between input terminals and cutting the other inter-terminal shorting wiring lines between input terminals.